


The Final Battle

by MegtheDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I AM SO SORRY I WAS FORCED TO POST THIS, I am so so sorry omg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegtheDemon/pseuds/MegtheDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story. A final battle between hunters, demons and angels break out, and someone is left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I was forced to post this by my friend and I wrote it really fast and it's crap and sad but yeah! Well screw it!

The battle was bloody. The worst in millennia. Bodies of humans, demons and angels alike were strewn across the now almost silent building. The only noise was the ragged breaths of Dean Winchester, and the pleading cries of his lover.   
“Dean…baby please, stay with me. Stay awake for a bit longer.”   
The angel was crouched over the hunter, his hands clutching at the deep stab wound in Dean’s chest. He was trying with all his might to summon an ounce of grace to save him, but nothing was happening. Tears of frustration, anger, fear and pure sadness ran down his cheeks, dripping onto the freckles on Dean’s face.  
Castiel looked frantically from where he was sat for anything that could save the hunter, but all he found was blood stained daggers, and burnt out eyes.   
He looked down suddenly as a hand placed itself on his cheek. Staring into his bright blue eyes, Dean spoke harshly, thinly hiding the pain going through him.   
“Cas…it’s great to see you.” Cas’ eyes widened as he heard the hunters voice.  
“Dean…I’m so sorry, I’m going to find a way to heal you…get you back to the bunker or something, you’ll be fine baby I prom—“ He was cut off by Dean shushing him, stroking a tear from his cheek.   
“Cas, you gotta let me go. It’s time.” Castiel choked on a sob, shaking his head desperately, pressing his hands on the wound, trying to stop the blood pouring out of it onto the floor.   
“No. No. I refuse to let you die. You can’t go. Please, please there’s been enough death today. Don’t make me lose you too Dean. Please. Not like this.”   
Dean smiled at the angel, his emerald eyes losing a bit of their shine every second, he pulled down the man until they were nose to nose, eyes never leaving the others. The hunter and his angel, together. Like they always should be.   
“Never forget. I love you.” Dean muttered, before gently pressing his lips to Castiel’s for the final time. A single sigh of breath left him, before he lay still.   
Castiel looked down at his hunter, gently closing those green eyes with his fingers. He sat there in silence for a moment, staring out into the sea of bodies. Sam was nowhere to be found, the power of Lucifer overtaking him, he was dead long ago.   
Cas let out a scream finally. He sobbed for what felt like hours. Sobbed for his family. For Sam, for Bobby, for Meg, for Kevin, and most of all, for Dean.   
He stayed, sat there for a long, long time, staring into space and thinking. Castiel, the Angel of the Lord, alone.


End file.
